


Colored Pencils and Markers

by RainyTea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyTea/pseuds/RainyTea
Summary: Viktor finds Yuuri's poster collection, but there's another surprise in there too.





	Colored Pencils and Markers

“Yuuri, the rest of your things arrived,” Viktor calls from the kitchen.

“Huh? Oh, good.” Yuuri hangs up Makkachin’s leash and walks into the living room. There are several boxes stacked there, all with shipping labels from Hasetsu. Probably the rest of the things from his room; mostly old clothes and books, along with the various junk and knick-knacks he’d accumulated since his childhood. He’ll probably end up donating or throwing away a lot of it once he has a chance to go through it.

Viktor comes into the living room with a cup of tea in one hand. He stands behind Yuuri and slips an arm around his waist, chin resting on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Wow,” he says, “do you think that’s everything out of your old room?”

“Probably,” Yuuri says. “I think my mom wants to turn it into a sewing room.” It’s weird, he thinks, that he’s finally moved away from home for good. Before, when he lived in Detroit he’d always known it wasn’t going to be permanent, that his old bedroom in Japan was always waiting for him. Now everything is different. Not that Yuuri would give up living here in St. Petersburg – give up living with Viktor – for anything in the world.

He sighs and looks at the pile of boxes. He’s tired and sweaty from his run and he really doesn’t want to bother with unpacking right now. At the same time, though, he doesn’t want to leave all this stuff cluttering up Viktor’s living room. (He’s still not used to thinking of it as _their_ living room, _their_ apartment. Not quite yet.) “I think I’ll take a shower, and then I’ll work on these,” Yuuri says.

“Hmmm, if you want I can start unpacking them for you,” Viktor says, “and then you can decide what goes where. Sound good?”

“Sounds good,” Yuuri says. Viktor plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Off you go, then,” he says, and pats Yuuri on the butt to send him on his way.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri comes back into the living room, towelling his hair dry. Most of the boxes have been opened and unpacked, piles of clothing and books stacked on the couch. Viktor’s sitting on the floor among the empty boxes, looking through a stack of posters.

Wait, posters? Yuuri freezes. Oh. Oh no. Yuuri drops to his knees next to Viktor. “Wait – I can explain –”

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, smiling, “are all these of me?” Yuuri puts his face into his hands and nods, mortified. “That’s adorable,” Viktor says. “I knew you were a fan, but I had no idea you had so many.”

He holds up one of the posters. “I always did like this one,” he says with a smirk. “It makes my butt look good, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” Yuuri says, his voice muffled by his hands. That particular poster was one of Yuuri’s favorites. He’d spent a lot time staring at it when he was a teenager.

“Yuuri!” Viktor laughs. “I never saw them in your room. Why did you take them down? Did you get bored of me?”

Yuuri peeks out between his fingers. Viktor’s looking at him curiously. “No,” he says. “I, um... remember the first night after you got to Hasetsu, and you wanted to come in my room, and I wouldn’t let you in?”

“Of course.”

Yuuri sighs and drops his hands. “That’s because all of those –” he gestures to the stack of posters, “were all over my room. I had to take them down and hide them. I was terrified that you would see them.”

“Why?” Viktor says. “I would have loved it!”

Yuuri scowls at him. “Are you kidding? You’d just shown up, out of the blue, saying you were going to be my coach and – and –” Yuuri stares down at his hands clenched in his lap. “I didn’t want you to know I had such a crush on you,” he finishes softly.

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, and puts his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him close. “I kind of already knew that,” he says.

“Because of the banquet,” Yuuri says, leaning his head against Viktor’s chest.

“Because of the banquet,” Viktor confirms.

“Yeah, but I didn’t know then that you knew and... argh,” Yuuri shakes his head. “I guess it really doesn’t matter now, does it?” he says, looking up at Viktor.

Viktor smiles and kisses him. “I love you,” he says, and Yuuri’s sure he’s never going to get tired of hearing that. Viktor gives him a squeeze, and then peers into the box the posters came out of. “Okay! Is there anything else in here? Oh,” he says, pulling out a slightly tattered blue file folder, “this has a note on it that says it’s for me.”

“Huh?” Yuuri looks at the folder in Viktor’s hand. Sure enough, there’s a post-it note stuck to the front with “for Viktor” on it in Mari’s handwriting. Yuuri’s confused for a moment, but then he remembers –

“Viktor! Wait! Don’t –” but it’s too late, Viktor’s already opened the folder and is looking through the pages.

“Wow,” Viktor says, “these are really good! Did you draw these, Yuuri?” Yuuri covers his face with his hands and flops backwards onto the floor. He can’t believe Mari sent all his old drawings of Viktor _to_ Viktor. Yuuri should have burned them while he had the chance.

He peeks through his fingers at Viktor, who’s looking at him expectantly. Yuuri sighs. “Yes,” he admits. “I was fifteen, okay? Viktor, please put those away, it’s embarrassing!”

Viktor shakes his head and continues to leaf through the drawings. “Sorry, Yuuri, but these are mine now. I think I’ll have some of them framed.” He pulls one out and holds it up to the light. “Wow,” he says. “I’m not sure this one is, ah, anatomically accurate, but I’m quite flattered.”

“Oh my god, Viktor.” Yuuri’s pretty sure that having your fiancé looking through nudes that you drew of him when you were a fifteen-year-old fanboy is probably the most horrifyingly embarrassing thing that could ever happen to a person. His cheeks feel like they’re about to burst into flame from blushing.

“I’m serious, you could have a career in illustration if you wanted to,” Viktor says. He turns another page and laughs. “Okay, pornographic illustration, but still.” He pulls a drawing out of the folder and tilts his head, frowning at it slightly. Then he smiles. “Oh, I see. This one is of both of us, right?” He flips through some more pages. “There’s quite a few of those. Kind of a series!”

“Urgh,” is all Yuuri can say.

“Yuuri, you said you were fifteen when you drew these?”

“Um, yeah?”

“Where did you learn about some of this stuff? I mean some of these are some fairly, um, advanced positions.”

Yuuri winces. “Ah, internet?” he says.

“Oh, of course,” Viktor grins wickedly. He holds up another drawing. “Oooh, I like this one a lot.” He taps one finger to his lips, thinking. “You know, we could probably recreate this. I don’t think I’ve got any handcuffs, but I’m sure I can find something around here that will work.”

“Viktooooooor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me on [tumblr](https://rainyteawrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
